Bleed Out
Bleed Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. The mission title refers to the fact that Roman is shown bleeding while Niko is fending off the Albanian Loan sharks. This mission introduces the melee combat system, along with melee weapons. A Knife in this case. It also marks the first storyline murder of the game. Overview Roman calls Niko right before Michelle and Niko have their date. Roman says he is being injured by some Albanians in the basketball courts in Firefly Projects. Niko arrives promptly and fights off the first wave of Albanians, Bledar Morina and Kalem. Roman spots another Albanian getting away, Dardan Petrela. Dardan gets into his car and escapes the basketball courts. Niko and Roman get into Roman's Taxi and chase Dardan. Both cars crash into a staircase in BOABO. Niko chases Dardan solo, and kills Dardan in a fight. Niko drives Roman back to his cab depot and is sad that his criminal life still lies inside of him. Walkthrough The phone call As the player nears Michelle's place for his first date, Niko's cousin calls to ask him for help; the Albanian Mafia loan sharks have him trapped on the basketball courts in the Firefly Projects. At this point, the player must decide to either continue to the date with Michelle or help Roman. If the player chooses to go on the date with Michelle, Roman will end up in the hospital. Fighting Bledar and Kalem The player must follow the radar blip to the basketball courts. Upon reaching the basketball courts, Bledar approaches Niko, while Kemal continues to beat up Roman. An onscreen tutorial walks the player through melee combat techniques. The player must kill Bledar and then Kalem in hand-to-hand combat. As Niko approaches Roman, a cutscene shows Dardan who runs away. You may also pick up the baseball bat in front of your safehouse (you could find it in the weapons map). You can beat up Bledar and Kalem with this weapon in the mission. Fighting Dardan Petrela The player must get in Roman's Taxi with Roman and race after Dardan. If Dardan gets too far away, the mission will be failed. In the BOABO district, Dardan jumps out of his car and runs up a staircase into a large empty room, where he turns and faces Niko. The player is shown how to relieve opponents of weapons. The player may relieve Dardan of his knife, and take him out. Once Dardan is no longer a threat, Niko takes Roman back to the depot. An easy way to kill Dardan, is to bring a Pistol and when he runs up the stairs to the empty room, shoot one of the gas canisters inside or outside, which will instantly kill him. This saves you fighting with him. Notes * If the player chooses to continue the date with Michelle, Roman will be beaten up and sent to hospital. The player will have to go to the hospital and give him a lift back to the cab depot. * Dardan in particular can be dealt with in multiple ways: The player can simply beat Dardan up, shoot him, seize his knife and use it against him, or push or kick him out of a nearby window, triggering a cutscene of Dardan falling to his death in the Humboldt River. If the player kicks Dardan out the window, Niko will express dismay that he had to kill again against his own promise after arriving at Liberty City. Trivia * The whole traffic during the chase is scripted (as numerous other missions in the game). The vehicles seen in the traffic are not random : a Bobcat, two Marbelles and two Vigeros are seen in Crockett Avenue, two Mananas, one Marbelle and a Vigero in Mohawk Avenue, a Manana, a Marbelle and a Bobcat in Bart Street, one Vigero and one Marbelle in Delaware Avenue, two Merits, three Yankees and five Marbelles in southern Mohanet Avenue, two Marbelles, one Merit and a Trashmaster in Chicory Street, and one Marbelle and a Pony in northern Mohanet Avenue. * This is the only place and the only mission when you can obtain the unique coloured beige Willard. * During the mission when you are chasing Dardan with Roman and his car, if Dardan has a significant lead on you, Roman will sometimes shout along the lines of, "He's got a broken arm, and he's still out-driving you!" * During the fight with Dardan, he wears a blue and grey undershirt under his jacket, however when is is kicked out of the window, the cutscene will sometime show him wearing the white undershirt he wore in Three's a Crowd * After the execution of Dardan Petrela Niko says that he promised to not kill people in Liberty City. It could mean that Dardan was the first man killed by Niko in Liberty City, and Kalem Vulaj with Bledar Morina were just beaten up. However checking stats after defeating them shows the 'People Killed' stat raised by two, even if you used your fists. * It is possible for Dardan to survive if beaten to low health then repeatedly nudged into walls, railings and down the stairs to injure him (this will ensure he survives and that you don't accidentally beat him to death). Niko will simply say "Theres what we owe you Dardan, nothing more". Dardan will then either lie on the floor breathing, or get up and limp away. It is unconfirmed whether this changes anything in the game, even dialogue seems to remain the same, albeit Niko's satisfaction that he didn't kill Dardan. Nudging is risky against armed targets, but also very effective for defeating someone (except police) without gaining a wanted level, as it is not classed as assault providing you don't attack them. nl:Bleed Out Category:Missions in GTA IV